Glass (Bachelor)
Glass (ガラス)is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Orphaned when he was young, Glass dreamed of becoming a great chef. He studied under April before leaving the island to gain more skills. He is the third person to come to the hills once you have cooked 10 times. He came back to sharpen his newly learned skills under April's expert eye. Your rival for Glass' affection is Maria, who also works at a food store. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Glass lives in his house in Hollyhock Steppe. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work at Brown Cafe until he goes to bed after it closes. If the player marries Glass, he will move to player's house. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only go to the bar at 4 PM. On Mondays he look around house area. If Glass marries Maria, she will live at his house. Clemens keeps the same schedule as when he was single. Before Married / Married to Maria Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Glass' House *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Feliciano has 10,000 HP or more Walk into Glass' house and you will find him cooking away. He found some delectable strawberries and would like to create a new type of dessert with them. As you look at the variety of dessert dishes he has laid out on his kitchen counter, Glass wonders if maybe he made too much, and admits that Glass has a bad habit of cooking more than he can eat. The chef gets an idea and asks if you would help him eat all of the cooked dishes. Choice 1: I'd love to! Result: +1500 HP with Glass Excellent! Glass instructs you to have a seat whilst he brings the food out to one. All of the dishes he has cooked are delicious. Glass is honoured that you enjoy his cooking so much. Choice 2: I'm on a diet. Result: -1000 HP with Glass So he will have to eat them all by himself after all... 2 Hearts Event *Brown Cafe *16:00 to 19:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Glass has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen the 1-Symbol Event Inside the cafe, Glass is checking out the menu. He explains that the board lists all of the dishes that owner recommends today, although Glass has visited enough times that he almost always knows what X is going to recommend. Choice 1: That's amazing! Result: +2000 HP with Glass Oh it's just part of his job as being a chef! Glass says that you can learn a lot about a person from their cooking and what they choose to eat. He then nervously asks what kinds of things do you like to eat, and he says you have outstanding character after tell him what one like to eat. Glass then gets the idea to try and make a dish that fills people with sense of peace as well as goodwill. Maybe the world would be a better place if he could cook something like that. What a challenge! Glass runs off to do some research on the idea that you gave him. Choice 2: You must be bored. Result: -2000 HP with Glass He's not bored! This is fascinating research! Glass is bothered that you find his interests boring. 3 Hearts Event *Walk from Rosemary Avenue to Hollyhock Steppe *13:00 to 15:00 *Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Glass has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event Glass is leaving his house when he bumps into you walking down the path. He is heading down to the beach to look for fresh ingredients, and asks if you would like to join him. Choice 1: I'll go with you! Result: +3000 HP with Glass The two of us look around the beach. Pierre explains that the ocean is a treasure trove of delectable ingredients such as fish, clams, and seaweed. His mouth waters just thinking of it! The two of us both like spending time at the ocean; we have a lot in common. But your current task is to find ingredients. You find a variety of items, and Glass thanks one for the excellent ingredients. He hopes we can do this again sometime soon. Choice 2: I don't want to go. Result: -3000 HP with Glass Never mind, he'll just go by himself... 4 Hearts Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Glass has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event *You are going steady with Glass As the player awakes from her bed, she is greeted by Glass, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. He will ask her to meet him at Rosemary Park. Meet Glass in the park at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Glass cooked all of the food himself, and asks if you like to eat. Answering "Yes, I like." will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and the event ends. If the player fails to show Glass for a date, rejecting his date, or choosing the negative answer ("Not really.") - they will earn -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides our ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you automatically back at your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Glass will have auburn (reddish-brown) hair, purple eyes, and light skin. He/She will also have a little freckles. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Glass and Maria introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from Village Area to Rosemary Avenue *10:00 to 15:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Glass has just finished giving Maria some delicious food. Glass is glad that she liked it, but she wonders how he was able to make it so well. He seems to be getting better and better every time! Glass admits that he has been growing too. Maria asks if he would cook with her, and he agrees to teach the meaning of cooking to one person. Glass seems to be quite happy and she wonders if he misunderstood her request. It looks like he is leaving so she asks where he is going. To his kitchen of course! If he is going to teach her how to cook then he must clean his kitchen! She wasn't expecting this immediatly but she wants to help him do the dishes. The two of them set out to clean together. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Maria confides about her crush on Glass. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Glass themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Maria will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Deity Area *10:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Glass (Boy Player) or Maria (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY (At Glass' House) Maria: "Glass, I bought a Flower Jewel for you...♥" Glass: ! "Well... Let's go somewhere private to discuss this." (At Deity Mountains) Glass: (Hearts appears over his head) "Are you really giving me this? If that's true, I'm delighted.♪ It means that we feel the same way.♥ All I can do is cook, though... Maria, would you marry me?♥" Maria: "Sure!" Glass: (Accepts the Flower Jewel) "Maria... I love you very much.♥" Maria: "I was going to say the same thing!♪" (The two kiss each other.) Glass and Maria will get married 7 days after this event 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Glass and Maria will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Glass and Maria's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 31 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Maria is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Clemens and Maria, the two will have a daughter named Emily. 'Trivia' *Clemens is the first character in Pretty Country universe to have freckles. *He has the same birthday with Feliciano from Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). Coincidentally, they both have spiky reddish hair and works as a chef in the food store. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors